In the general field of endoscopy, a variety of medical instruments have been developed for minimally invasive diagnosis and surgery that employ the insertion of a flexible conduit into a patient through which a camera, tool or other implement can be inserted and operated at the conduit's distal end that has been selectively positioned at a desired location within the patient. Many types of medical instruments operate in such a manner, including, for example, bronchoscopes, endoscopes, anoscopes, sigmoidoscopes, rhinolaryngoscopes and laryngoscopes. Herein, general terms for such a medical instrument, such as endoscope, catheter or biopsy tool, may be used interchangeably with specific examples of such an instrument, such as a bronchoscope.
Endoscopic medical instruments may be used in conjunction with a three-dimensional (3D) digital map of the targeted area of the body to provide the physician or operator with the visualization and information needed to properly conduct the diagnostic and/or therapeutic procedures. Bronchoscopy is a specific example of an invasive endoscopy procedure that involves the insertion of an endoscope (e.g., bronchoscope) into the lungs. Bronchoscopy is used by physicians for mediastinal inspection and treatment of the human respiratory system, such as the larynx, trachea and other airways of the lungs. For example, bronchoscopy may be used to locate a tumor, inflammation, bleeding, or foreign bodies in the airways.